Popcorn?
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: A chapter 483 parody/thingie!and um- Okay I still suck at explaining things just read it please!, and tell me what you think!.


Okay I kind want to get this out before Thursday. But there was just so much to make fun of!

Sasuke: How was chapter 483 funny in the least bit?.

Because it shows, just how stark-raving-insane you are.

Sasuke: WHY YOU!! -bleed's from the eye-

Lol and that would be why.

WARNING: this is a Parody meaning OOC-ness, Sasuke-bashing, Sakura-bashing, Naruto-bashing, Foul Language, and randomness.

PAIRINGS: Unlike the last one There's no Karin/Sasuke moments, I think I scarred myself mentally writting that O-o.

OH!, and if for some reason the sentence just cuts off for no reason it's not my fault cause it's not like that when I write it!.

LET'S GET STARTED~~!!!!!

* * *

"MWHAHAHAHAH!!," Sasuke laughed ,loudly and insanely.

"You know there's something different about Sasuke...But what is it?." Sakura scratched her chin.

A drop of sweat fell from Kakashi's brow, '_I obviously didn't do a very good job educating them. If I did Sasuke wouldn't have joined forces with the Pedophile, and Sakura and Naruto wouldn't be complete morons'_

"Oh I know what it is..... Your hairs different now!." Sakura grinned.

"No, Sakura I don't think that's it..." The copy-nin's head dropped.

"Oh the red eye makeup?."

"That's not makeup, that's blood from over use of his sharingan."

"huh so he didn't pop a blood vessel laughing?," Kakashi patted the pink haired kinochi's head.

"Um, why don't you go look for Naruto. Kami-sama knows that boy will not stay where anyone telles him too."

"Nope!, Naruto's to much a nit wit to find his way here!."

"Fine just stand here and look terrified." The masked ninja grabbed here shoulders and pushed her, where Karin was laying on the ground.

"But what about her?.Sasuke's stabbed her right through the boob.," Sakura asked gazing down at the wounded, girl on the ground.

"Heal her!. I'm going to go fight Sasuke for about six chapters, till I either kill him, Naruto shows up and he kills him, or I somehow get knocked out and you are forced to do it." Kakashi explained.

"But what about him being a main character!, you know fangirls are going to slaughter Kishi-sama if he just kills him off."

"Look at the facts Sakura!, Kishimoto has already turned him evil, and made him laugh!. Everybody knows that when an Uchiha laughs outloud even in a genjutsu their death is imminent. Besides our fair Kishi has finally been shown the error of his ways."

"What's that?." Sakura asked curiously.

"He's played....The plot twist drinking game." Kakashi answered.

"*gasp* oh no Sasuke!."

"Let's go Sensei!, your the one who's going to die." Sasuke waved a hand at his former teacher.

"Yeah, yeah.. We'll see where you are about five chapters from now."

* * *

(BEHIND THE SCENES WITH MADARA IN....WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!.UM SOME MORGUE?. Y-YEAH I-I WANNA SAY MORGUE! :D,)

"Damn I am getting almost NO screen time now!, I mean yeah last chapter I got to say alot but I'm going to do absolutly nothin` for the next few chapters, while Kakashi kills that little psycho nephew of mine!." Madara cried, sitting on the ..Exam table?.

"How do you think I feel?, no one likes me So I got the stupidest death possible." Danzo sat up.

"No not the stupidest death, just the least epic. Kisame's was the stupidest."

"No, no I dissagree. Your stupid little desendant stabbed _me _through one of his _team mates_ !."

"Oh! Oh!, That's another thing, he won't freaking kill her and he yelled at me!. I miss Itachi!." The nin sniffled under his mask.

Danzo patted the Uchiha on the shoulder with what was left of his 'good' arm, "Yep Itachi's probably re-thinking this whole situation right now."

"Mhm hm!,"

* * *

(WITH ITACHI IN HEAVEN WITH THE OTHER MEMBERS.. And yes their all in heaven got a problem with that? ):.)

Itachi shook his head as he watched his baby brother try to murder his sensei, "I can't believe he turned out this nuts."

"Well what do you expect?,hmm. You tried to take his eyes, you lied to him, basically letting a man you _hate _tell him the 'truth' when all he did was say you where actually a double agent, then going on to tell his entire life story to that duck ass headed little bastard." Deidara mumbled.

The raven haired man shook his head in dissmissal, "No that can't be the reason, I've seen like thirty other people from the same village with lives far worse then his... You think it's just a faze?." he asked, the others gathering around him.

"it was for me!, I went through the exact same thing!." Hidan grinned.

Kakuzu pushed past his partner, "Face it Itachi, He's not twelve anymore, He's angry, and filled with testosterone *sigh* and well he's a teenager now." he explained, rubbing a large pile of bills in his hands.

"I know. But I just can't help but notice there's something different about him, you know besides the blood."

Nagato shrugged, "Kisame what do you think?,"

"How should I know, I got killed by a fuckin` pencil." said sharkman grumbled bitterly.

"I guess he's still sore about that." Yahiko blinked.

"No he's just pissed, that heaven couldn't make him not blue."

"Oh."

". . ."

"_where _**The hell's**___the popcorn _**when you **_**Need it?.**_"

* * *

For some reason I find this lacking?

Kisame: Of course it's lacking, even in heaven I'm freaking blue!?

-sweat drop- I'm sorry, but you just wouldn't be a 'Demon Shark' if you weren't blue

Kisame: Whatever.

Review please!, :D.

Ja ne~!!


End file.
